


Plain and Chocolate

by matrixrefugee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Cheesecake = serious business for L and Tsuzuki...





	Plain and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Any but SPN, any, arguing the merits of plain cheesecake versus chocolate cheesecake."

"The juxtaposition of the chocolate and the cream cheese base might make for a contrast, but the respective tastes can be overpowering, at least the way that they make it at this establishment," L said, pushing away his one-quarter eaten slice of chocolate cheese cake and reaching for another slice of the plain on the dessert cart. The raccoon-eyed detective clearly had had enough of the stuff which he'd roundly critiqued.

"Yeah, but plain cheesecake can be just... plain sometimes," Tsuzuki said, around a forkful of his slice of marble cheesecake. "That makes the chocolate jump out more."

"Hmm, perhaps, but too many contrasting tastes and textures can overstimulate the tastebuds," L said, digging into his slice. "And overstimulating the sensory pathways can lead to a drop in brain function. I'd estimate it at around a three percent drop, as the sensory input takes over certain neural paths in the brain."

Tsuzuki blinked at these huge statements and took another forkful from his slice. "Yeah, but that's not that big of a loss, is it? I mean, you're smart enough that I'd think your mind would find a way around it, wouldn't it?"

"Contrary to what you might thing, Tsuzuki, it would and when I'm working a case, I can't spare the neural pathways on something that trivial," L replied and pushed the barely touched slice of chocolate cheesecake across the table to him. "You can have this."

"Thanks!" Tsuzuki said, pulling it closer and digging into it, his violet eyes rolling toward the ceiling blissfully. L regarded this reaction with a practiced patience.


End file.
